For Harry
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: He'd escape Azkaban, he'd swim the ocean, he'd live on what he could steal, he'd brave frighteningly perfect neighborhoods. Why would he do it? For Harry.


**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Harry Potter?**

He was shaking.

Cold, creeping up his bones, as if ice was freezing the very lifeblood in his body, Sirius Black whimpered as he held his head in his hands.

As the dementor prowled away, he looked up, taking in the small cell, empty apart from a small cot with a scrap of fabric that might have once been the cousin of a blanket, and a small toilet in the corner.

Shaking back his wild mane of black hair (No longer the stunning silky texture girls used to dream of running their hands through), Sirius stared up at the ceiling of his hell.

It was time.

Holding his breathe, Sirius transformed into a great black dog, larger than a mastiff, skinnier than a greyhound. Slipping through the bars of his 12 year old home, the grim animal made its way to the entrance, ducking into empty nooks whenever he felt the tale tell cold.

He could do it, he could do it for Harry.

He was swimming, trying desperately to beat the current. How was he supposed to protect Harry if he died out here in the freezing cold water? How was he going to ever see his baby godson if he gave up now?

Tired, cold, aching, Sirius Black pushed on, ignoring the painful hunger in his tummy for daydreams about what his Harry would look like.

He would keep going, he'd keep going for Harry.

He'd been on the run for a while now, how long had it been since he'd eaten? Must have been the turkey he'd nicked two days ago, he needed to find food now.

Ducking into a shifty looking neighborhood, he made his way toward a house with all the lights off.

Cocking his doggy head, he listened at the door for a moment, trying to hear if there were any muggles inside. Didn't sound like it.

Breaking in was easy after turning back to human form. He busted out a window using a rock, and crawled in, ears pricked for any sign someone was upstairs.

After deciding it was safe, he took off into the kitchen. Slamming open the fridge door with enough force to make the whole thing shake, he helped himself to almost everything in the fridge.

Back in dog form 10 minutes later, he loped down the drive and into the next neighborhood.

He would find it, he would find it for Harry.

It wouldn't be long till he found Privet Drive now.

It was kind of a creepy neighborhood.

Coming from a (supposed) mass murderer who had spent twelve years in the most frightening prison in the world, that was saying something.

And he kept getting lost.

Every house was the same, every yard was perfect, and each flowerbed held the _exact same type of flower._

"_Really," _Though Sirius to himself. "_ Harry would have been better off with me even if I was as crazy as they all say I am."_

He would face it, he would face it for Harry.

It was satisfying, finally seeing the boy he'd loved as his own for the first time in twelve years.

And slightly disconcerting, what with Harry looking exactly like his dead best friend and acting as if he was about to be eaten.

He was just like Sirius had imagined him (minus the horrified expression).

He was short (_just like his father, took him forever to catch up to me and Remus!,) _with wild messy hair that he knew would never lie flat. Harry's green eyes, just as vibrant as he remembered (_just like Lily's!) _glittered behind large round frames.

It was his Pup, he'd found him at last.

He wanted to run to him, to transform from his canine state and grab him round the middle in a hug that would put Hagrid's to shame.

He wanted to tell him stories; all about how he and his dad and their crazy friends used to go running 'round Hogwarts, causing mayhem wherever they went.

He wanted to apologies, plead forgiveness for running off after Peter instead of explaining what happened and taking Harry with him.

He wanted to be the boys Godfather, wanted to protect and hold and take care of the thirteen year old child he'd failed so badly in the past.

But he just ran away, when the Night Bus came, ran into the bushes before a wizard could see him. He watched silently as his whole life trailed up the steps, not knowing how close he'd been to the nearest thing he'd ever have to a father.

And Sirius Black walked away, knowing that someday, his godson would know him.

Someday they'd be a family.

He'd survive for Harry.

**A/N Yay for random bursts of Sirius!! I don't know why I wrote this, but it only took a little while, so why not?**

**Please review, they make me super super happy!! **


End file.
